Dark Not Evil
by MidnightAria
Summary: In a desperate attempt to save his godson's life, Harry sends Teddy to another world. There Teddy meets some interesting characters, learns some new tricks and teaches a few lessons of his own. -pairings undecided- -rating just in case-


MA: I can only wish I owned HP and KH… although if I did own either, the world would never be the same.

Sooooo, I'm on a serious crossover kick… I blame work.

Prologue:

Two cloaked figures ran down a darkened alley, the taller of the two pulling the shorter along. The shorter was having trouble keeping up and tripped when a hard tug from the taller pulled him off balance. He collided with the alley wall, knocking his hood off exposing young, possibly fourteen-fifteen year old features. His skin was pale, made paler by fear and his wide eyes were a yellow gold. His hair was wild and messy; it was almost long enough to touch his shoulders and was a sickly white. He had a split lip and part of his jaw was starting to color where a bruise was forming. He bit his lip as he fell to keep from shouting in alarm. The teller figure caught him, stopping a moment to right the boy.

"You okay Teddy?" The taller murmured under his breath, as if afraid of being overheard. The boy, Teddy, nodded still chewing on his abused lip. He chanced a glance behind him, the sounds of yelling and pursuit getting louder in his ears.

"They're still coming." He murmured back, his voice choked off by threatening tears.

The taller figure dragged Teddy to a door at the end of the alley hidden in dark shadows and wrenched it open, shoving Teddy in before following, shutting and locking the door behind them. They descended a winding staircase until they reached a large room, empty except for four torches in each corner and a large chalked out circle with runes etched inside and out in the center of the room.

Teddy stopped at the edge of the circle, hand on the edge of his cloak.

"Dad… do I hafta do this?" He tried not to sob, but the lump in his throat prevented him freely speaking.

The taller tore off his cloak and threw it on the bottom of the steps, revealing a thin man, probably in his early thirties or so. He had messy black hair that fell into bright green eyes. He wore glasses and when he ran a frustrated hand through is hair a flash of an old lightning bolt scar flashed briefly. The man's expression was both sad and determined, as he approached the boy and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Teddy, if I knew another way to solve this I wouldn't even think of letting you go." He closed his eyes in pain, "If I had only known my actions would lead to something like this I would've… I dunno… maybe I would've let Voldy win. I should've seen this… stopped it sooner… I should've…" Teddy put a hand over the man's mouth, pulling back to look up into his eyes.

"Dad, I know you would have done something if you could have. I know I need to go… I just…" Teddy stepped back and looked at the floor unable to stop the tears. "… I want you with me! Why can't you go with me!" The man shook his head and lifted Teddy's head to meet his eyes. The gold had turned a deep violet blue and the tears didn't stop.

"I explained this to you. It is my price. As master of death I have a bit more pull with the dimension keepers, but only if I truly become its master can I keep you safe. If your grandmother or if Ginny or Hermione… hell if Fleur and Victoire were still alive I would have them go with you. I just…" He dropped his gaze, "I swore I would protect you… I swore to Remus and Tonks I'd keep their son safe… and I'll do that." He looked back up to Teddy, his Green eyes bright with tears. "I love you Teddy… like my own true son… even if you hate me after this… I'll never regret keeping you safe… protecting you with my life. I can only hope you live a better life where you end up."He hugged the boy tight, Teddy holding on as hard as he could brokenly sobbing his eyes squeezed shut and his white hair turning a limp and muddy gray.

He felt the man he had called father since he could talk, pull away and gently push him into the circle. Teddy wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the ground unable to look up. He heard the chanting and felt wind start swirling around him. An outline of a keyhole surrounded him and sparks started mixing with the wind. Teddy felt something tugging at him and knew he was leaving, he snapped his head up to look at his father one last time. Green eyes met his and as the world in front of him swirled away in lights and shadows he managed to yell.

"I love you Dad!" Teddy's consciousness fled and as the dark enveloped him he faintly heard,

"I love you too… son."

Harry Potter watched as the brightly lit keyhole faded to just a dim outline, his godson… son in everything but blood… left for a safer place- the keepers couldn't guarantee he would be safe, just be in a place different than here and wind up in hands that were kind, that would give Teddy a chance at a new, hopefully better life.

He heaved a sigh, mumbling to himself.

"Time to finish this, Harry." He pulled out his wand, the elder wand- the wand of legends and one of the three reasons he was death's master. Holding it in a grip reminiscent of gripping a sword he pointed it at the keyhole outline. A light grew around his wand and the keyhole, at that moment had anyone been witnessing the event they would have seen a shadow of a blade in Harry's hand, a blade shaped like a large key made of bones. A loud click echoed through the room, like the turning of a lock, and all light, except the four torches in each corner, faded. The circle that had been chalked on the floor and all the runes surrounding it were gone, as if the light had scrubbed away all evidence of Teddy's leaving.

A loud crash from the top of the stairs had Harry lowering his wand and slowly turning around. He chuckled as a familiar, tall redhead cursed as he tripped over the forgotten cloak on the bottom of the stairs. Catching his balance, the red head looked up at the chuckle and glared darkly at Harry.

"Where is he Harry?" He demanded, he raised his wand pointing it at the shorter man. "Where is that murdering son of a wolf!" There was some commotion behind the redhead as half a dozen more wizards piled down the stairs, all with drawn wands, they stopped just behind the angry redhead.

Harry ignored the redhead's demands, knowing he wouldn't kill him- no one would dare kill him, not the savior, they could kill all those he loved, but Harry… Harry was important. Harry was powerful. Harry was PISSED. His eyes skimmed the crowd in front of him and He smiled a wry smile as he recognized all of them, from his work as an auror or from school. It was sad what the wizarding world had come to. Maybe now they would learn. He raised his wand and chuckled as most of them flinched.

"My son is safe from you and everyone like you, Ron." The redhead flushed and shouted.

"That… THING… is not your son. Your son died! He died with your wife! MY SISTER! Because of that bloody mongrel, Ginny and James DIED!" Harry scowled, his wand spurted red sparks as he tightened his grip.

"My wife and son died because of people like you!" Harry hissed, "They died protecting people… PEOPLE Ron. Beings that were perfectly willing to reason and be peaceful, if not for the decisions people like YOU made!" Harry drew a deep breath closing his eyes to center himself, Ron thankfully didn't say anything… whether due to anger or surprise Harry didn't really care. He opened green eyes and glaring at all of them, stated slowly, "I hope all of you are happy, killing innocents… children, families. For doing exactly what Voldemort did to the muggles and muggleborn. I can only hope you learn before it's too late." His gaze softened as it fell back on Ron. "I hope Hermione will forgive you… for becoming everything you hated." He smiled a sad smile and raised his wand, the others tensed. "I'll say "hi" to Hermione for you. Hopefully she'll understand." Pointing his wand at his chest he muttered. "Avada Kedavra."

The unexpected flash of green was bright enough to blind everyone present. When eyesight had returned there was no trace of Harry Potter. The killing curse had not only killed him, but taken his body as well.

End Prologue

MA: If you review this something good will happen to you eventually… if you don't you'll die when the underwear gnomes use you as a human shield against the ninja penguins in their war to take over the world!

… hey it works for chain letters/email, why not reviews?


End file.
